Sonny Can Sing ?
by lilmissleahx
Summary: This is my first fanfic , So I hope you like it . Its just a fluffy one-shot set in The sonny with a song episode . Enjoy xx


**Disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance (but i wished i did lol)**

General POV.

"And CUT!" Yelled Marshall the director of so random. "That was perfect next we'll rehearse Sonny's song but you can take 5 for now."

"Hey guys you wanna' go get some fro-yo?" asked the fair haired comedienne , "no thanks sonny me n G are gonna go get ready for our harry and Larry sketch" replied nico. "K guys, what about you tawni?" but tawni didn't answer she was to busy Appling cocoa mocoa cocoa for the millionth time today. Well looks like im goin solo she thought.

Walking down the hall she got a text it read,

**To: Sonny **

**From: Mom**

**Hi Honey Iv got to work late tonight so i won't be able to pick you up sorry. But good look on the show tonight i know you'll knock them dead . :D**

**Love mom xxxx**

Sonny was a little bit sad that her mom wasn't going to be able to watch her sing or pick her up but hey at least she could record it and watch it when she got home .Just a the thought of practising in front of Marshall and the other made her fell sick, why had she agreed to sing live on national television.

Engrossed by her thoughts sonny hadn't been watching where she had been going and bumped right into someone. "I'm sorr-"was all she could say before she was cut off "Watch it Munroe!" Ugh this was all she needed the three named jerk. "Do you no what im not sorry" she retorted while getting up. "OoOo" he said in a high voice "someone's not so sonny today". "Can it Chad im just nervous" she said. Well i do have that effect on girls he said flashing her a classic CDC smile. She rolled her eyes "not because of you because of the show." Why, did you finally see your ratings! He replied quickly. He was trying to get her riled up so that could have one of there daily fine fine good good fights. "No im nervous because I've got sing on the show live "she said and got even more knots in her stomach. "Like your ratings aren't bad enough" he replied without thinking. Great she thought as if she didn't fell bad enough. Chad looked at her and he saw that he made her fell bad. "Wow don't get all emotional on me Munroe you know i was only kidding." Sonny smile a little. "So what song you singing" the blond actor replied. It's a song i wrote she said. It's called me myself and time. "Wow and you call me self centred" he said with a giggle in his voice to show sonny that he was only joking. Before she could reply the intercom sprang into life **SONNY MUNROE RETURN TO THE SO RANDOM SET FOR REHEARSELS, THANKYOU ! **Woops she'd forgot and she didn't even end up getting any yogurt. "Well i better go she said in a sweet voice. "Fine" Said Chad knowing what he was starting. "Fine" Sonny shot back. But before he could finish with good the intercom interrupted them again. **CHAD DYLAN COOPER RETURN TO THE MACKENZIE FALLS SET IMMEDIATLY. **"Looks like you have to go to" she said and set off back to the so random set.

When she reached the set everyone was waiting for her. "Where have you been? Tawni said dramatically. "Sorry i had an incident with a three named jerk" she replied. "So in other words you had another flirt fight with Chad". "What, no shouldn't we be getting on with rehearsals" she replied quickly trying to change the subject.

"Sonny" Marshall started "You can't rehearse your song yet because the band is stuck in traffic there gonna be a while. YES! She thought maybe they wouldn't turn up and she couldn't sing and they'd just have to do another sketch. That's what she thought but what came out of her mouth was "Oh no, I hope they get here soon." Well we'll just have to wait Marshall said as he left to go organise the boys.

"LIAR" Tawni said. "What?" sonny shot back? "Sonny sonny sonny" Tawni started, "I've been in Hollywood a long time so i can see right through you", what's she getting at thought sonny."I know you're nervous" continued Tawni. "Pfff, ok maybe a little, so what if i am". Sonny asked worriedly. "Well you see , if you are nervous and the audience noticed than they don't clap or cheer , then the ratings go down , why do you think Mandy left , and why do you think i haven't sung yet if i thought i wouldn't get nervous i would have showcased my beautiful voice a long time ago." Tawni finished seeing how nervous and scared sonny was now. Hahaha Tawni burst out laughing "What" sonny shouted, "You're so gullible" tawni said in-between giggles. "Mandy didn't leave because she gave the show bad rating she moved because she was going back to her hometown." "Her mom never wanted her to be an actress." "Relax" Tawni said!

"Tawni don't do that to me, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" sonny breathed with a sigh of relief. "Any way if my band don't get here soon we'll just have to do another check it out girls sketch." Sonny face dropped when she saw a devilish smile form on Tawni's face, "silly little sonny, who do you think told marshal you could sing? Me duh! I found you song pillow!" tawni giggles she thought that has a song pillow? Sonny obviously!

"Well why!" Sonny screeched "because i heard you singing in our dressing room and i hate to admit it but you were really good "Tawni answered. "Erm ... Thanks.. I guess" "anyway im still nervous and there still a chance my band wont come sooo"

"SONNY!" "WHAT!" "If you just shut up for a minuet and listen you'd know that your band aren't coming i cancelled them." "Really? thank you tawni this gives me more time to practise and ill sing another time" Sonny quickly replied engulfing tawni with a hug. "Whoa my bubble! And anyway your not getting out of it me, Nico and Grady are gonna be your band." "What but none of you can play the guitar?" "Oh but i know some one very close to your heart that can and that is willing to sooo stop making excuses and start practising ! Cause girl we r gonna rock. "Aww thanks Tawni, and yes we are gonna rock it" she replied bear hugging tawni again. "Once again MY BUBBLE! Ok!". "sorry tawn you no im a hugger" a smile appearing once again on the comediennes face.

Sonnys P.O.V

"Aww Thanks Tawni" I said hugging her. "Once again MY BUBBLE! Ok!". "Sorry Tawn you know im a hugger". and with that i left the for the prop house , i decided not to practise just yet cause i would just worry and get nervous and end up pulling out of the shoe or something , speaking of the show who did she have planned on playing the guitar ? Someone near to my heart. Hmmm! My mom? Na she was working. Lucy! No she couldn't play any musical instrument or sing but she could dance awesome. O well i guess ill just have to wait and see. It was time to go and pick out my outfit for tonight.

It was 3:30 an hour and a half before we on air LIVE! Breathe sonny breath! It ok it's just gonna be like practise, speaking off practise im late for it.

I entered room to be met by glaring eyes, Tawni's glaring eyes to specific. "Where ere you? Rehearsal started 5 minuets ago!" wow she was really taking this seriously. "I was picking my outfit" i lied in truth id been sitting on her mini couch reading tween weekly but i want gonna tell her that. "and you chose that" i felt my smile fall "don't get e wrong its gorgous by sonny standard but its nice on me" i took it as a compliment , it was Tawni's way of saying i looked nice with out letting her ego know that she had complimented someone .

"So where's the guitarist?" i asked this question had been bugging me all day, "Sonny im not letting you know that easily, you not gonna see him till we perform on the show" "but don't worry he knows the song very well" aha! So it was a he. HMMMMM Chad! No what he's not close to my heart what the hell am i thinking.

Rehearsal went great and before we knew it was time to go to set. Nico and Grady said how great i was and i could the heat on my cheeks and my face going red they just smiled at me and walked off to get into character. Tawni said well done and that i was good but did i hear her play. Again i took this as a compliment from both tawni and her ego.

I was supposed to sing last so after we did the check it out girls and our gassy sketch , nico and Grady stuffed me into a room so they could help tawni get everything ready . I was starting to panic was if tawni has set me up and what if i walked on sung and there was no-one there or if she had messed with my mike. A loud knock on the door broke me out of my rather stupid thoughts it was tawni. "Come on sonny lets go rock their socks of" this made me smile. Tawni walked on to the stage looking as confident as pretty as ever, i followed her lead trying to look cool and calm but that failed when i saw him standing there on the stage guitar in hand staring at me with his sparkly baby blue eyes. Of course who else would tawni have got? I managed to walk on and take my spot on my piano stool just in front of him. I just had time to whisper "i didn't know you played the guitar" "CDC is a man of many talents sonny and i didn't know you played the piano" His answer made me smile well as a whole Chad made me smile he was a lot like Tawni he cared but he didn't let his ego know because it tended to get jealous. Oh no what was happening i was thinking about liking Chad? OMG tawni would kill me. WAIT tawni was the one who said he was close to my heart. Was it that obvious that i had a teensy weensy who am i kidding huge crush on him, damn and i thought i was a good actress, evidently not.

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice out of the speakers saying "Please welcome singing her own original song Sonny Monroe!" As if it was automatic my fingers started playing, pressing the right keys like they had a million times before during in practise. Then my words came out and i couldn't have stopped even if i had wanted to which i didn't. Tawni, Nico, Grady and Chad all started to play and i stood up from the piano and strutted yes STRUTTED over to the front of the stage and sing my little heart out. Dancing around, walking up and down and high fiving all of the fans i could reach. It was awesome there were people screaming and cheering shouting my name it was the best I'd ever felt. The music started to die down as i sand the last of the lyrics. Me, Tawni, Chad, Nico and Grady all bowed and walked of stage. I was on such a high i said thank you to nico and Grady and they ran off to try and say hi to some of the girl fans typical and tawni said well done and i thanked her for everything the band, and her flawless playing and she just said "sonny what do you expect im Tawni Hart" Typical but yet perfect tawni .Then there was just me and Chad.

I thanked him for playing and complimented him on his skills and instead of a cocky witty comeback he said "thanks but you were the real star and even tawni knows that but she wont admit it" i replied with OMG! Was the Chad Dylan cooper actually having a sincere moment? Back to his normal cocky self he replied he was until you ruined it, anyway you can make up for it tonight. Why what's happening tonight i asked stupidly and regretting it instantly. Our first date duh anyway ill pick you up at 7. "Fine" "fine" "good" "good" i turned on my heel with a grin on my face heading for the door when he shouted Cya tonight sonshine and i replied "i wouldn't miss it chaddyboy" and as i turned the corner i could of swore heard him say " of course you wouldn't m TV's Chad Dylan cooper" Typical Chad .


End file.
